


Goodnight Sweetheart (Well, It's Time To Go)

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://annahtur.tumblr.com/">annahtur</a> prompted: Early Klaine, saying goodnight after a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sweetheart (Well, It's Time To Go)

It's not that dark yet and the streets are no longer icy, and still Kurt finds himself driving slowly, hands gripping the wheel tightly, trying to keep his eyes fixed on the road as he navigates his way through Blaine's neighborhood. He can't stop himself from looking, though, can't stop his eyes from glancing over at Blaine every few seconds, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his sweaty palms itch to reach out and _touch_.

 

Two dates and a lot of free periods spent kissing in empty classrooms or abandoned common rooms, and he still cannot quite believe that this is real. He's driving Blaine home after a date. He's driving _his boyfriend Blaine_ home after a date; a date they spent holding hands and talking and staring at each other and – blushing, yes, there has definitely been a lot of blushing going on on both sides.

 

Kurt doesn't mind. In fact, he likes it a lot. He likes the fact that they can be like this now, look at each other until they have to lower their eyes and blush because of how much they're allowing themselves to _feel_. He feels a lot around Blaine.

 

Right now, he feels giddy and happy and a little sad because as soon as they arrive at Blaine's house, they'll have to say good night, and then they won't see each other until Monday. And he already misses Blaine's face, even though Blaine is still right there next to him, turning his head the same moment Kurt does so their eyes meet over the distance between their seats.

 

Blaine's smile is a little shy and extremely beautiful and when Kurt smiles back at him, it makes his mouth twitch a little until he's grinning, looking as stupidly, overwhelmingly happy as Kurt feels.

 

“If you go any slower, we'll both miss our curfew,” Blaine says, laughing a little.

 

Kurt shrugs, slowing the car down even further. “We're almost there anyway,” he replies, then adds, because he has to say it, “I really had fun tonight.”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine breathes, and doesn't look away even as Kurt focuses back on the road again.

 

**

 

He pulls up in Blaine's driveway, hesitating for a second before turning the engine off. He doesn't feel ready to say good night just yet.

 

He places both hands back on the wheel, staring at his knuckles and biting his lips for a second as he tries to come up with some way to ask 'can we make out now' that doesn't actually involve saying _can we make out now_. As much as he's allowed to be that blunt now, he does like to be a little more subtle than that, the only problem with that being right now that he can't think of a way to actually _be_ more subtle. But he really, _really_ needs Blaine's lips on his, like, ten minutes ago.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, quietly, and Kurt turns his head, sees Blaine shuffle around in his seat so he's almost facing him, opening and closing his mouth as if he isn't quite sure what to say.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'd like – I mean – do you maybe want to – I had a really great time tonight,” Blaine finishes, shoulders slumping a little and Kurt can _see_ him mentally kicking himself.

 

And something shifts inside Kurt, clicking into place as if he's just been waiting for this moment, as if he's always been ready and just hadn't known it. His hands stop shaking and he lets out a breath as he removes his seatbelt without taking his eyes off Blaine, reaching over to release Blaine's as well.

 

He has stood up to bullies, he's taken care of his sick father when he felt like the world was crumbling around him, hell, he's successfully removed oil stains from his favorite McQueen sweater without damaging the fabric. He's stood in front of the boy he loves on Valentine's day, offering his heart to him, knowing full well he was going to be turned down.

 

He's had his fair share of challenges and he's never admitted defeat. If he wants to make out in the car with his boyfriend of one and a half weeks, he's damn well going to.

 

“Come here,” is all he takes the time to say, before reaching for Blaine's face with both hands and pulling him half across the center console to press their lips together in a hard, lingering kiss.

 

Blaine makes a small surprised noise, hands flailing in between them before they come to rest against Kurt's chest, lips twisting into a smile against Kurt's mouth.

 

Blaine pulls back much too soon, creating just enough space between their faces to speak, breath warm against Kurt's skin. “I love kissing you.”

 

Kurt laughs, thumbs caressing the soft skin at the top of Blaine's cheeks. “Then stop talking,” he suggests, leaning in for more.

 

Blaine is an excellent kisser.

 

Not that Kurt really has a lot to compare him to. Brittany definitely doesn't count.

 

But he's sure that even if he'd kissed a dozen other guys before Blaine, Blaine would still be better than all of them.

 

It's in the way he moves his lips so softly against Kurt's, the way he tastes and the way his breath hitches every so often, the way he pushes back against Kurt as if he just wants _more_. It's the way he gently nips Kurt's bottom lip and then licks over it with the tip of his tongue, the way he cards his fingers through Kurt's hair to keep him close (and honestly, if anyone had suggested to Kurt two weeks ago that he'd ever feel so deliriously _happy_ about someone messing up his perfectly styled hair, they'd have been on the receiving end of his best bitch glare).

 

But most of all, it's the way Kurt feels about him – like having him this close, breathing each other's air, his lips wet from Blaine's mouth, Blaine's nose pressed up against his cheek makes him strong in a way he's never been before, strong enough to risk being weak. Strong enough to let his guard down, let go of all the crap the world throws at him and let himself fall. He knows that Blaine will catch him. He'll always do the same for him.

 

Because Blaine is warm and real and _right here_ and kissing him, wanting him, wanting to _be_ with him, and Kurt thinks he never even knew what being in love really felt like until he met him.

 

It's like there's not enough room in his chest to hold it all inside; it bursts out of him until he feels like laughing and crying and throwing his arms out and twirling on the spot because life is beautiful. Blaine is beautiful, and Blaine wants him, and Kurt – leans in closer, kisses him deeper, and just allows himself to _feel_.

 

He has no idea how long they sit like that, just kissing again and again with short breaks for air, giggling against each other's lips and sliding their foreheads together, carefully blinking up into each other's eyes until even that little bit of distance gets to be too much and they have to kiss again.

 

Blaine pulls back to suck in a breath, smile turning into a grin as their eyes meet, and rubs his nose against Kurt's. “Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” Kurt answers, sliding a hand down from where he'd been cupping Blaine's cheek, resting it over Blaine's pounding heart.

 

“Go out with me again tomorrow,” Blaine says, all in one breath, looking almost shy even after making out with Kurt for what felt like at least half an hour.

 

“I have to work, I won't be home before seven -”

 

“I don't care.” Blaine closes his eyes, leans in for a quick peck. “I don't care, I can't wait until Monday to see you again.”

 

“I need at least an hour, I have to change and take a shower … not in that order, but -”

 

“I'll pick up some coffee along the way and we'll just – we'll sit in your backyard and eat cookies, I don't care, even if it's just for twenty minutes, or even ten, just, _please_.”

 

Kurt thinks about it. “Isn't it a bit cold to be sitting outside all evening?”

 

Blaine shakes his head, fingers playing with Kurt's hair at the back of his head. “Bring a blanket? We can cuddle.”

 

And there's no way Kurt can say no to that. “Don't bring coffee, though,” he says. “I'll make us hot chocolate instead.”

 

Blaine's face lights up, eyes shining with a mix of excitement and something else that neither of them is ready to put a name to just yet. “You have the _best_ ideas. Yes, please!”

 

“Okay.” He fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket, quickly checking the time and groaning in frustration. “But I guess if I want to make curfew, I have to leave within the next ten minutes.”

 

“Nooo,” Blaine pouts, drawing him in for another lingering kiss that leaves them both a little breathless and smiling like idiots.

 

“I'll walk you to the door,” Kurt offers, and Blaine sighs, nods, and pulls back to open the passenger side door.

 

They meet at the front of the car, reaching for each other's hands, fingers tangling together in a way that's become so familiar already but still manages to send a little thrill through Kurt's body every time it happens. It's such a small gesture, but it makes a feeling of belonging spread through him, warm and safe and comfortable.

 

They walk up to the door in silence, turning to face each other on the front porch. Blaine's other hand reaches out to hold onto Kurt's free one, and the soft glow from the porch light dances over his lovely face so perfectly. He looks breathtaking, and Kurt wants to freeze the moment, wants to hold onto it forever. The sudden surge of affection leaves him speechless for a second, so he just squeezes Blaine's fingers and smiles.

 

“Good night,” Blaine says so quietly it's almost a whisper, and before Kurt can respond, they're kissing once again, soft and slow and tender.

 

“Good night,” he whispers back, taking a tentative step backwards without letting go of Blaine's hands. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Wait -” Blaine steps in close again, drawing him back in for one more kiss, arms coming up around his waist as his tongue brushes over Kurt's lips.

 

Kurt shivers as he drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders, hugging him close and holding on for just one more minute, the warmth and solidity of Blaine's body against his almost enough to convince him that coming home half an hour late is acceptable just this once.

 

However, he really doesn't want anything interfering with their date the next day.

 

“I really have to go now,” he says eventually, even though he really doesn't want to.

 

Blaine nods sadly, letting him go and leaning back against the door. “I know. Okay.”

 

“Good night, Blaine.”

 

“Good night, Kurt,” he answers, and Kurt shivers again at the sound of his name from Blaine's mouth. He's never heard anyone say his name quite like that, like it's _important_ , like it has more meaning than being just a name.

 

The walk back to the car seems to take a lot longer by himself, but when he turns and looks back, one hand on the driver's side door, Blaine is still right there, watching him with soft eyes and a content little smile on his face.

 

The longing that wells up deep inside of him makes him shake, but also leaves him with a feeling of absolute certainty: one day, they won't have to say good night on the front porch. One day, it'll be _their_ front porch, and they'll walk through the door into their house together where they share _their_ life. Together.

 

One day. He's sure of it.


End file.
